Currently, users may open network-enabled electronic documents by selecting links. Some links cause a specific software application associated with the electronic document to load the electronic document. Some other links cause a network browser to render the electronic document.
Assume, for example, that a sales manager wants to enable his or her salesmen to be able to open an electronic document to record their sales. The sales manager may send an email to the salesmen with two links to the electronic document: one for opening the electronic document using a specific software application associated with the electronic document; and one for opening the electronic document with a network browser.